If things had been different
by CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: What would have happened if All the stuff with Valentine had happened before Clary and Jace were born? If Valentine was actually killed. If they had grown up in completely different circumstances? Better than summary.
1. First meeting

**Okay, so here is the run down. Valentine was killed before Clary was born, Luke married Jocelyn pretty much straight away, Jocelyn didn't run away from the Shadow hunter life, Celine and Stephen are alive and Jace is currently two years old, and such a cute two year old he is!=] as we would all expect. Jocelyn and Celine are close friends. And here we start=]**

"Stephen, Jocelyn will be here soon with Luke and Clary, We will finally get to see her! She is only a week old so try not to talk to loud and scare her. Have you seen Jace?" Celine fretted, rushing around her house, setting up biscuits and tea on the coffee table and searching for her young son.

"Don't worry honey, stop fretting," Stephen laid a hand on his wife's shoulder, in a calming gesture, "Jace is asleep upstairs remember? He should be waking up in about half an hour".

"Oh yes, thank you, I'm sorry, it's just very exciting and I haven't seen Jocelyn for a while".

**DING DONG**

The door bell rang and Celine smiled up at Stephen and went to answer the door.

"Jocelyn, Luke! Welcome, come in, come in!"

The four adults all gathered in the dining room for afternoon tea and catch up time, admiring Jocelyn's new daughter, Clary; then Luke and Stephen left to discuss fighting techniques.

"Mummy?" Celine and Jocelyn looked up to see a small boy with golden hair and eyes, standing at the bottom of the stairs, a sleepy expression on his face, as if he had just woken up, the corner of a small green blanket clutched tightly in his hand.

"Yes Jace, darling, did you have a good sleep?"

"Mummy, what is that?" asked Jace pointing to what seemed to be a pile of blankets staying in an oblong shape.

"Come here honey, this is Clary, remember I was telling you about Jocelyn bringing her to visit today?"

Jace toddled over, a curious glint in his eyes. As he got to the basket sitting on the floor beside Jocelyn's Leg, he leaned over and gently pulled the blanket away a little revealing a tiny baby sleeping softly, with flaming red hair growing all over her head. She yawned, streched a little, then opened her big green eyes and stared directly at Jace. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on her face and she gurgled happily, reaching up and tightly grasping one of his fingers with her tiny hand.

Jace smiled back and looked up at Celine.

"Mummy, she's so pretty, She's going to be my best friend and I'm going to show her how do to everything," he said, proudly puffing his chest out, "she likes me too, can I hold her?"

Celine hesitated and looked up at Jocelyn. Jace realising this exchange looked up at Jocelyn, his eyes big golden eyes opening wide as he looked up through his long dark lashes.

"Please Mrs Jocelyn, can I hold Clary? I promise I'll be very careful, she's pretty" he said, his voice full of sincerity.

Jocelyn smiled down at his trusting little face and relented, how could she say no to that innocent little boy?

"Okay Jace, come and sit beside me on the lounge and I'll show you how to hold her."

Jace smiling happily toddled over to the lounge and climbed up to the seat and turned around, plopping himself down, holding his arms out smiling joyfully.

Jocelyn carefully picked up Clary and put her gently into Jace's arms, showing him the proper way to hold her.

Jace smiled down at the cheerfully gurgling baby in his arms and hugged her to him, sliding back on the seat, his back resting against the back of the seat, his shoes feet barely reaching the edge of the lounge. He gently brushed away locks of red hair from her face, carefully tucking the sheet around and being attentive to hold her correctly.

Both Celine and Jocelyn were surprised at how gentle he was with her, and how absorbed.

Jocelyn and Celine continued to talk away while Jace sat there contentedly holding Clary, a big smile etched onto his cute little two year old face, even when Celine and Jocelyn walked away to cook dinner, having decided that Luke and Jocelyn would stay for dinner.

The two women chatted away merrily, getting the dinner ready, enjoying their new lives of freedom away from Valentine.

An hour later when dinner was finally ready and Celine went out to call the men in for dinner, Jocelyn remembered that they had left Clary and Jace sitting on the lounge in the dining room together an hour ago, hurried in to check on them, worried that something might have happened, seeing as she didn't know a boy that was two years old who would sit quietly for two hours without saying a word or wreaking anything and since she hadn't heard a thing...

She paused as she entered the room and a smile crept up onto her face at the sight that her eyes beheld.

Jace and Clary were both sleeping on the lounge, Jace, his tiny body curled up around Clary, keeping her safe and warm, and Clary has her hands grasping a finger each tightly in her miniature petit little hands.

Jocelyn smiled as she heard Jace mumble something under his breath as he slept deeply, only just catching his quiet words.

"I will always keep you safe, I promise".

**Awwwwww, now you all have to agree with me, how cute is a two year old Jace? Can't you just imagine his cute chubby little face?=] come one, admit it, you love me=] enough to review. That's what I live for baby, I think I'm becoming addicted! Add me to your Story/Author alerts=] any constructive criticism welcome too... constructive being the operative word, if it's just criticism, well I may just have to pay you a visit to steal some of your hair to complete my voodoo doll =] haha jks.**

**Anyways, go check out my other stories if you haven't already. Chemicals+elements=the ride of your life is an original, I don't remember what category I put it under, but it's an original, please read it, thanks=]**

**-Cookie Monster.**


	2. Two years later

**Okay, so here is the second chapter, set two years later so Jace is four and Clary is two. Jace is still as adorable as ever=] Thank you all so much for reviewing everyone, it made my day!=] also, Waylandfan01 wanted to know if Jonathon was included in this ff, at the moment they all think he is dead, just as in Cassandra Clare's awesome books but at the moment I am not sure whether I will bring him in later or if he is actually dead. Any suggestions? some of you said that Jace sounded too mature for a two year old, sorry about that but i don't really have much experience with small children. And also, growing up in a shadow hunter world makes the children mature more quickly, seeing the things they have to see. So i'll try to write more what you want. Jass will still be an ass and a douche so don't worry=] and there will be something bad happeneing sometime. haven't worked out what or when but something so make it more dramatic. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**

* * *

**

"Mummy, Mummy, walk, walk!" screeched Clary, wrapping her arms around Jocelyn's legs, refusing to let go until either a) her mother caved in or b) Jace walked off.

"Oh, alright, if we must," smiled Jocelyn, her eyes connecting with Celine's.

"Yes Mummy, can we go too?" asked Jace, looking up at his mother with big eyes and tugging on her jeans.

Celine nodded smiling and Jace whooped, excited and start walking to the door. Clary immediately detached herself from her mother's leg and toddled after Jace as fast as her two year old legs could carry her. Jace turned around and beamed at her as she caught up and they walked in front of their mothers' up the street.

Celine and Jocelyn smiled at their two children playing on the park equipment. Just then the Mr Whippy Ice-cream truck drove by.

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" chanted Jace and Clary running over and looking hopefully up to their mothers.

"Do you think they deserve an ice-cream?" asked Celine smiling at Jocelyn.

"Nah, I don't they've been good enough" replied Jocelyn smugly.

"hmm, but maybe if they promise to eat all their vegetables at dinner..."

Jace and Clary has been silently, hopeful watching the exchange with wide eyes. "Please? We'll both eat all our vegies for dinner!" burst out Jace, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Clary eat vegies!" sad Clary smiling up adoringly at Jace.

"hmm, well if you both promise to eat your vegies, and Jace, that does not include you eating Clary's for her, she has to eat her own then... I guess you can have one each" Jocelyn dropped the bomb shell.

Immediately, she had two children climbing all over her at once, thanking over and over again, then seconds later they were gone only to reappear at the ice-cream truck, licking their lips in anticipation.

"Mummy, can I have...umm... cookies and cream?" asked Jace, looking up hopefully.

"Me too, me too, cookie and cream!" said Clary, jumping up and down excitedly.

Jace and Clary were sitting down on a log by the park and had eaten about half their ice-creams when Jace heard a gasp and looked over. Clary had dropped her ice-cream on the ground and her bottom lip was trembling.

"It's okay Clary, you can share my ice-cream if you want?" offered Jace, holding his ice-cream over to her.

Clary looked up at Jace smiling and nodded her head shyly. Jace smiled back and they finished off his ice-cream happily, both of them with ice-cream surrounding their mouths at the end.

Celine and Jocelyn laughed at this and called their children over to wipe the ice-cream off their faces.

Jace and Clary went back to play on the equipment while their mothers continued talking.

"Jace, Jace, here, here!"

"What is it Clary?"

Jace walked over to see what Clary was looking at and gasped when his eyes beheld the sight that she saw.

"Whoa..."

"Jace... what it?"

"I'm not sure Clary, I think it must be some kind of mine shaft or underground tunnel or something left over from when Valentine was in power."

"Me no like Val... Val... The mean man, he was mean to daddy!"

"Yes, yes he was" said Jace slowly, his curious eyes leaning forward, trying to see into the darkness of the rapidly descending tunnel that was so steep it could have qualified for a mine shaft. He leaned forward, stretching his small body as far as he could without going to close to the edge.

"Ooooh, SHINY!" said Clary and toddled toward the entrance at a fast pace... well what could be considered fast for a two year old.

Even though Jace was only four, he still felt like he was in charge of Clary, the older one and her safety always came first.

"Clary, no!" said Jace and started to run after her. Clary stopped immediately, hearing Jace call her name, but as she turned her foot kicked a pebble which fell down the whole of the debateable mine shaft. She turned with wide eyes to look and Jace warily walked up to stand beside her, both leaning forward as they heard the echo of the pebble resound around the shaft.

Both leaning cautiously closer, they froze when they heard a clang.

BANG! KABOOM! CRASH!

Suddenly the whole ground shook and the air was filled with clouds of dust and bits if metal shooting out of the whole in the ground at an alarming rate along with a bog whoosh of air.

Jace was suddenly thrown from where he was standing, his tiny body flying across in the air and crashing onto the hard ground, landing on sharp stones, covering his small body with sores, cuts and bruises.

The air was so thick with dust that you couldn't see the person right beside you.

"Clary!" yelled Jace as he felt around in the air beside him and not finding her body nest to his, completely disregarding his own health, scrambling frantically around, searching for her, desperately. He felt some unknown emotion built up inside his stomach, threatening to overcome him, but he couldn't, not until he'd found Clary and knew she was safe.

Jace felt tears start to leak down his face, but wiped them away determinedly and started to move around the area, treading lightly trying to get the dust to settle.

Slowly... slowly the dust began to clear and Jace's eyes made out a small shape huddled in a pile on the ground. His stomach clenched as a wave or dread swept over him and he felt nauseous.

"C-Clary?" he stuttered, walking slowly over to her.

"Clary?" he asked, more loudly this time, as he stumbled over, worry his companion.

Jace reached her body and knelt down on the ground beside her. He rolled her over so she was facing up towards him and grabbed her torso hugging her to him so, so tightly.

"C-Clary? Please be okay, please be okay, please b-be okay," he shut his eyes tightly for a moment, praying that she would be fine. To lose his best friend, the only other being, other than his parents he had ever really cared for, at only four years of age, was too much for him; beyond comprehension of the small boy sitting there, trying to stop the tears from coming and hoping that she would be okay.

He slowly opened his eyes with a deep breath and shuddered in torturous horror of the things going through his mind as he looked down, hoping against all odds that she would be alright.

The first thing he saw when he looked down was Clary's face, completely unscathed and her chest rising up and down with each steadily placed breath.

Jace let go of a breath he was unaware he was containing and felt relief flood his system because he knew she was alive and breathing normally.

Jace was pretty smart for a four year old and, being a shadow hunter helped his knowledge of injuries, but he guessed that she had just been knocked out or something, and would be fine once he got her back to the house and his parents were in charge. Even with that reassurance, he still felt worried for her and an immense anger for Valentine; for him causing the mine shaft to be built in the first place. Jace gingerly stood up, still clutching Clary to his chest and attempted to move her to a more comfortable position for him to carry her.

Squawk squawk! *insert stupidly squawking sea gull here*

Jace looked up for a second and in that second it took him ¼ of a second for his eyes to widen in horror, ½ a second for him to throw Clary back onto the ground and ¾ of a second for him to throw his body over hers.

In that second, that stupid seas gull had flown down into the mine, causing a second bomb to detonate.

**(Yes that stupid bird exploded, how I hate that stupid sea gull, but then again, if it didn't do that I wouldn't have a story to write now would I? I still hate the sea gull.)**

This time there was no warning shock. The ground didn't shake first, to give a second to prepare, the noises didn't echo to warn of the imminent danger. The Bomb, or whatever it was, reacted immediately. The air was filled with dust and dirt, but this time also was black cloud, thick and gloomy. Bits of metal and shrapnel shoot into the air with sharp rocks and rained down, destroying everything in it's path.

Jace yelped as the bits of metal and sharp stones cut into his back, ripping into his soft skin to shreds and tearing his clothes to pieces; but never the less he kept his body covering Clary's and didn't retreat to curling his body into a ball to lessen the area of skin the violators could hurt, but instead he streched out further to cover Clary, knowing full well that in doing so he made more of his body exposed to the assault.

After what seemed like hours, the loud crashes and bits of debris falling from the sky decreased, but instead the air was filled with wailing of people, rushing about, not knowing what to do, being blinded by the thick dark smoke.

Jace staggered to his feet, scared and wincing at the pain he felt, but also feeling relief that this sacrifice had kept Clary safe.

At any other time, he would not have had the courage or strength to do that, but having Clary there had somehow made him strong.

He, very slowly, leant over and picked her up, steadily making his way through the throng of people, looking for their mothers.

People were running around every where screaming and he couldn't tell anyone apart. This had to be the scariest thing that had ever happened to him in his short four years of life. Jace stumbled around blindly, listening for a familiar voice, looking for a recognizable face or land mark, anything.

Just as Jace was starting do despair; he sighted a giant statue of a lion that he had noticed when they entered the park. Jace made his way over to the lion and from there he found his way his way back home spotting memorable land marks and good guess also played a large part.

Jace's arms wobbled from carrying Clary; his four year old arms not having had the training of a shadow hunter yet, but he still managed to somehow keep her off the ground, cradled in his arms the whole time, trying his hardest not to let his streaming blood dirty her.

Finally, after about twenty minutes- and I'm sure you'll agree that would seem like forever in the eyes of a four year old covered in cuts and bruises, blood streaming everywhere, shirt basically non-existent, and carrying a two year old- Jace finally staggered up the steps to his house, a feeling of relief washing over him.

He laid her gently down to rest against the wall, not realising until then that he was shaking uncontrollably, and stood up to open the door.  
But try as he might, Jace could not reach the door handle. No matter how far he streched, no matter how high he jumped, he could just not reach the door.

Jace, finally feeling desolate and anguished as a wave of hopelessness washed over him, he let the terror and the shock of the ordeal overtake him and he felt tears of exhaustion and terror roll down his cheeks as his body was racked with sobs.

What now? What if Clary died because he couldn't reach the door? He had carried her all the way here in his bleeding arms, only to be stopped by a door. BY A STUPID FLIPPING DOOR for angel's sake!

If anything happened to Clary it would be all his fault! With that final thought, he moved over to Clary and wrapped his body around hers and started up at the door, waiting for someone to come... hoping someone would come.

Half an hour later, a very distraught Celine and Jocelyn portal-ed to Celine's house to Find Luke and Stephen to get them to come and help search for their children.

After quickly explaining things to the two men, they raced to the door to rush out to go and continue looking for their missing children.

As Jocelyn and Celine opened the door, they looked down to see on the door step sat Jace, his small body battered, bruised, bleeding and covered in dust and dirt, shaking uncontrollably, trying to cover Clary's body and keep her warm.

He looked up with big frightened eyes and all of a sudden burst into tears.

"MUMMY!"

"Oh thank the angel! Honey, come here, are you alright?" Celine reached down and tenderly picked up Jace, hugging him in her arms tightly, not caring if her clothing got smothered in his blood, just feeling an immense relief that her son was alright.

Jocelyn picked up Clary and held her tight, her face pale and she ran to the infirmary required in the houses of all shadow hunters in case of emergencies, Luke following close behind.

Stephen hugged his wife and son close to him, relieved that he hadn't lost either of them that day.

"Come on darling, let's go get you cleaned up," cooed Celine, trying to calm the distraught four year old.

"No!" yelled Jace, "no, no NO!"

"What's wrong Jace? We're going to help the hurt go away." Celine said, baffled by his response. He had been in plenty of scrapes before, being a typical boy and he had never complained about going o the infirmary before.

"No," repeated Jace, as if scared they weren't going to listen to him. "Clary first, Clary first, fix her, make her better," said Jace, his eyes staring up the hall in the direction Jocelyn and Luke had disappeared with Clary.

Stephen smiled. "Aright son, well make sure Clary is fine, I'm so proud of you, you don't need to wait though, we should get you cleaned up."

All six shadow hunters ended up crowed into the infirmary room, after the adults had assured Jace that Clary was going to be okay, that she was all fixed up and resting in a bed in the infirmary, they Cleaned up Jace, bandaged all his cuts and cleaned them up, wiping all the blood of his battered body. He was the perfect patient, lifting his arms up above his head when he knew they wanted to take his shirt off, barely letting out more than a whimper when the alcohol wipes were applied to his cuts and not complaining once.

Celine went to put Jace in a bed next to Clary's and he started to protest again.

"No, no, Clary, Clary, CLARY!"

Celine looked at him gently, "Do you want to be on the same bed as Clary honey?"

"Yes please mummy," was Jace's response as he put his thumb in his mouth, his eye lids drooping sleepily.

Celine looked at Jocelyn to confirm this was okay and Jocelyn nodded in agreement. They had been through a lot, especially at such a young age.

Celine carried Jace over and placed him beside Clary on the bed and placed a blanket over them.

The adults started talking in hushed voices as they left the room, but just as they were about to exit the door, Jocelyn turned around and spoke quietly to Jace.

"Jace, just how exactly did you and Clary get back here?" she asked, questioningly.

If Jace had kept his eyes opened a moment longer he would have seen the shock, surprise, wonder on the adults –an especially proud look on his father's- face's as he answered, but he had been through enough that day and his body couldn't hold out any longer. His eyes closed and he said:

"I carried her."

* * *

**Oh em gee! Jace is like four and he carried a two year old like 2 kilometres after being in like a war zone! Wow, I love that cute little dude=] Just so you know, the mine doesn't lead to anything, it was just left over from the war with Valentine.**

**Also wanted to let you know two things, one I'm changing my name so remember the name of the story so when you get the alert you're not like "What the heck is this!" then you can remember my new name=] and two, Check out a mortal instruments story my friend wrote, it's called something like the story with no title and her name is 'SomethingInTheWater' so check it out cause it's awesome=] Don't forget, reviews=updates=] thanks all, I felt so loved by all the reviews I got. Sorry if Jace seemed too old, but I didn't know how else to portray him, and having no expirence with little kids doesn't help.**

**-Cookie Monster.**


	3. First day of school

**Hey all, I now have a beta and she's awesome. =] I was planning on making this a two-shot but then everyone reviewed and (as well as being addicted to reviews) I had an idea for a third chapter. I am thinking about making it into a story... so does anyone else think I should make a story? Say so in a review if that's what you want! =]**

**Here's my Beta's note:**

**Hey! Well, don't I feel special... getting to read this before everybody else? Let me tell you, it's awesome. :)  
Don't forget to review!**

First Day of School

"My little boy... all grown up and now it's his first day of school! Time's passed so quickly!" sobbed Celine as she looked at down at her son, his new Shadowhunter gear packed in a backpack which was slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"I'm not little! I've always been a big boy!" exclaimed Jace indignantly, puffing his chest out as if to prove the point.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Jace's face brightened considerably.

"Clary!" he yelled in excitement and rushed to the door, standing on his tippy toes to reach the door handle.

The door flung open and Clary stood there in front of Jocelyn and Luke, bouncing up and down excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Jacey!" Squealed Clary excitedly and launched herself at Jace, throwing herself into his arms. He reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her.

"Jace, Jace! You go school!"

"Yeah! And when I come back, I'll tell you all about it!"

"Yay!" said Clary happily, going back to bouncing up and down.

Jocelyn and Luke smiled at their daughter's behaviour and edged around the small children to get into the house and see Celine and Stephen.

After talking for a while, Stephen grabbed the car keys and all six of the Shadowhunters piled out of the house, into the Herondales' car and drove to the school.

They walked up to the gates and Jace took a deep breath, about to walk through, when Clary let out a cry and latched herself onto him.

"Jace, Jace! Miss you... No... Noooo!" sobbed Clary, as what was about to happen, hit her. Her hero, her best friend, her idol, her Jacey... was leaving her!

Jace turned around and gave her a hug, leaning down and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It's okay Clary, I promise I'll be back soon and we can spend the rest of the day together, and weekends and stuff." Jace said soothingly.

Clary looked up with her tear stained face and whimpered.

"B-but, you promise not to forget b-bout m-me?" she stuttered, struggling to keep her tears at bay.

Jace looked at her in surprise, "Of course not Silly-Clary! I promise that I'll never forget about you!"

Clary nodded and a tiny smile spread across her lips. She withdrew her arms from around him and stepped back to hold onto her mother's leg.

"O-okay. Will see soon. B-bye." Clary did her best to smile for him as she watched his retreating back enter through the large gates to the enormous school.

...

When it finally came time for Jace to come home, Clary was bored out of her mind and hanging around at the door, with a morbid look on her face.

Celine had left about five minutes ago to go and pick up Jace, while Stephen and Luke sharpened some of their weapons and Jocelyn sat on the back porch, drawing the scenery.

Clary jumped when she heard footsteps walk up the stairs to the porch and fidgeted impatiently while she waited for them to open the door as, unfortunately, she couldn't reach the handle.

Finally the door opened and Jace stood at the door, his face glowing with excitement.

"Jacey!" yelled Clary as she hugged him and pulled him into the lounge room where Stephen, Luke and Jocelyn were waiting to welcome him home.

"I have something for you, Clary," exclaimed Jace happily, placing his bag on the ground and carefully extracting a piece of paper from it.

Jace smiled proudly as he handed it to her. The adults all cocked their heads to the side in sync, wondering what the bunch of scribbles that covered the page were supposed to represent.

Clary's face broke into a smile as she exclaimed, "Love it Jace! What a pretty dragon!"

"I drew it for you," said Jace shyly, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck. A movement which was later to become his trademark nervous move.

**A/N:**

**Hey all! =] So review and say so if you want another chapter.**

**Me: *puts on old clothes and dad's very long shirt that reaches to knees and goes out to mow the lawn*.**

**Jace: What the heck are you wearing! Is that a dress?**

**Me: (offended) No, it's an old shirt, I don't want to wreck my good clothes mowing the lawn! Besides, would you rather me mow wearing stilettos and spandex!**

**Jace: *smirks* Well, now that you mention it...**


	4. Jace's first day at school

**Okay, hello there my faithful readers, thank you all so much for all your reviews, they all mean something to me so thank you all for taking the time to review. =] I really appreciate it and it lets me know that there are people out there who want to read my story and I'm not just writing it for no one. **

**Most of you have asked for this to be turned into a story, so a story it is. =] Just a couple more chapters of them being little, then they can be older...read on. =] Haha, check it, this smiley face has a moustache ={) Haha awesome aye. =] **

**Thanks to my awesome beta, for persevering with this through my random capital letters in the middle of sentences and sentences that just stop in the middle where I lost my train of thought and pick up somewhere else. **

**Beta's Note: Sorry about the delay, guys. First off, my laptop decided to crash, so I couldn't edit, and then school blocked Fanfiction. -_- It's annoying to say the least. Anyways, enjoy!**

**So, without further ado, the story:**

**...**

Jace's First Day of School.

Jace felt a bit nervous as he strutted through the school gates, but outwardly he was displaying confidence. He was also feeling a bit bad that Clary was so upset that he was leaving, but at the samehe felt happy that she was so attached to him -it made him feel loved- and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

He turned to look back at the gate before he turned a corner for one last look at his family. They were all staring after him with pride on their faces, and Clary gave him a small half-hearted wave which he returned, before taking a deep breath and turning the corner.

He would make them proud, he would be the best, he would-

"Jace Herondale?"

Jace looked up at the slim, young, kind-looking woman with small rectangular glasses, a clip board and a welcoming smile. Weirdly enough, Jace decided that he already liked her. He nodded slightly, just enough to let her know that he was indeed Jace Herondale.

"Come with me and we'll find you your new class, okay?" She said warmly, holding out her hand to him.

He looked at it suspiciously for a moment, before deciding that his first instincts had never let him down before, and took her hand.

"My name is Miss Grey, and I'm helping out with all the new students, so if you have any troubles, you can come to me and I'll help you out."

Jace nodded, lost in thought, wondering what he would be doing on his first day.

Miss Grey led him to a class where there were some other children running around, chasing each other, and an old, plump woman standing up the front, looking at her watch.

"Here you go Jace, this is your class, and this is Mrs Long, she will be your teacher. Now remember, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here," said Miss Grey, gently propelling the reluctant Jace into the classroom.

As she left, Jace looked around with wide eyes, taking in his new surroundings.

Suddenly a loud bell rang and all the kids running around suddenly froze and dropped to the ground, anticipating an attack.

Jace on the other hand, balled up his fists and stood with his legs set slightly apart, in a fighting stance that he had seen his father take many times. He whipped his head around, trying to find the threat, until he saw the teacher standing at the front of the room with a shocked expression on her face.

At first he assumed it was because all the other kids had randomly dropped to the ground, but then he realised that she was looking at_ him_ strangely.

As the bell stopped ringing, all of the other children started to slowly get up from the ground, eyeing the vicinity suspiciously.

"Please take a seat everyone," announced the teacher in a slightly shocked voice, still looking at Jace with that funny expression on her face. He couldn't work out for the life of him what he did to deserve it.

Jace took a seat close to where he was standing and watched as everyone else slowly sat in the circular seating arrangement.

"Okay everyone," announced the teacher as everyone sat down. "That is just the morning bell to tell everyone that it is time to go to class. The bell will go every 55 minutes approximately and then you will have a new subject, or, if you're an older student, you would have timetables and go to new classes.

"For this year at least, we will all stay in the same classes with the same teacher while you get used to going to school.

"You will be studying English, Math, Science, History, Runes, Training, French, German and Italian. Once you get to an older grade, you will be able to elect what subjects you would like to study."

Jace stared off into the distance as the teacher warbled on, not really caring what she had to say and wondering what Clary was doing at that moment.

When he looked up he realised that the teacher had just said for everyone to go around in a circle and say their name and what they wanted to be when they grew up.

Mrs Long gestured for a particular stuck up looking boy with a mop of orange hair that hung in his eyes. And it wasn't the pretty colour of Clary's hair either.

He introduced himself as Brian Whitley and rattled off about how he was going to be part of the Clave when he grew up, and "blah blah blah".

Finally it got to Jace's turn.

"I'm Jace Herondale and my bestest friend in the whole entire world is Clary Fairchild. When I grow up, I'm going to be the bestest shadow hunter ever!" he enthused, his face lighting up as he thought of Clary.

Suddenly, the Brian boy spoke up. "Clary? As in Clary Morgenstern? She's Valentine's daughter and he was evil," he said bluntly. "Is she the girl who was crying this morning? What a baby, I bet she turns out to be as horrible as her father."

Abruptly Jace felt a hot rage grow inside him, making his face go red. Clary, evil? _His Clary?_

"Her name ISN'T Clary Morgenstern!" Jace stormed over to Brian and punched him hard in the face, causing Brian to fall over the back of his chair, blood spurting out of his nose.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that, _ever_ again! Do you hear me? Never again!" Jace growled, his eyes flashing with barely controlled rage.

The class erupted into snickers as Brian howled in pain and Jace rightly assumed that Brian was not well liked. All the same, he knew the teacher would not approve.

He turned to face her, a slightly sheepish look on his face.

Her face was still in a mask of shock but she quickly pushed past it and said in a slightly stern though not too disapproving voice -because she couldn't stand the Brian boy either- that he must go to Miss Grey's office for punching another student.

"But Miss," he heard another voice and turned to see another boy with dark black hair and black eyes, sitting on a chair, watching intently. "Miss, he was only defending his friend! And Brian shouldn't have said that, it was mean."

Jace smiled in appreciation at this boy who had stood up for him, even though they didn't know each other.

"Okay Sebastian, it would probably help to have two points of view, so you go with Jace to Miss Grey's office and explain to her what happened from your perspective and she if you can persuade her to let Jace off the hook." Mrs Long let a small smile cross her lips.

As they walked out the door, Jace turned to Sebastian. "Thanks for that," he said, with a shy smile.

"That's okay, no one likes Brian anyway, my father said he's a... well, something I probably shouldn't repeat, but no one likes his father either... Wanna be friends?"

"Okay." Jace grinned, excited at the prospect of a having a new friend to play with him and Clary.

"Friends."

...

**There we go, here's another chapter, and just in case you're wondering, Sebastian is good and he is going to be Jace's friend. **

**Alec and Isabelle come in, in the next chapter so don't be too worried, they will be making an appearance. **

**Sorry it's not very good but I'm pressed for time. Hopefully the next one will be a little better; it is set two years after this one. **

**Ha, sorry, just had to have Jace get in trouble on the first day of school, it's just typical Jace! **

**Thoughts? Review? =]**

**It makes me update faster. =]**


	5. Clary's first day at school

Chapter 5

**Hi all, sorry it takes so long to upload now but the stupid school block fan fiction so it's hard to get on now. Grrr. I'm sure youd all rather skip my excuses and continue to the story anyway. Anyways, I have a little bit more planned out in my head=] Thank you so much for all the enthusiastic reviews everyone! each one means a lot to me and they all inspire me to write more. My computer has been not working properly lately so I hadn't got any of the reviews and I was beginning to despair and hadn't written any more but I got them all at once tonight and I was just so happy and started writing straight away so they do make a big impact on me=] I was debating to go with the American or Australian school system, just because everyone seems to be American and everything is always written in the American way, but I figured I would probably just stuff it up if I did so I'm going with my Australian school system, you'll pick it up pretty quickly anyways.**

**We have:**

**Primary school, and that covers**

**Infants: Kindergarten (the year you turn 6), year 1, (the year you turn 7) and year 2, (the year you turn 8).**

**Junior primary: year 3 (the year you turn 9) and year 4,( the year you turn 10).**

**Senior primary: year 5 (the year you turn 11) and year 6 (the year you turn 12).**

**Then you go to a different school for high school.**

**High school covers:**

**Junior high: year 7 (the year you turn 13), year 8 (the year you turn 14), and year 9 (the year you turn 15).**

**Senior high covers: year 10 (the year you turn 16), year 11, (the year you turn 17) and year 12 ( the year you turn 18).**

**The rules have only just changed (today in fact) to include year 10 in senior years because of new regulations that state that you must go to school until you are 17, finish year 11 or have an apprenticeship, because until recently you were able to leave at 16, in year 10.**

**So anyways, sorry, thought I should fill you in on that. And now... Without further ado, I give you *drum roll* chapter 5!**

**Set two years after the last chapter. Jace is in year 2 and Clary is starting kindergarten.**

Clary took a deep breath as she stumbled down the stairs towards the kitchen where she knew everyone was waiting for her.

Today was her first day of school, and though she was scared out of her wits, she was also very excited and knew that Jace liked school so it had to be good.

She didn't really want to leave her parents all day, but she was longing for a taste of freedom, and really, how bad could it be?

She entered the kitchen and looked up at everyone smiling down at her and suddenly she didn't feel so sure of herself anymore.

Was she ready to leave everything she knew for something she knew nothing about? Everyone there would be bigger than her and she knew that her mother had warned her that some of the other children might be mean to her because of some things that had happened in the past, but not to worry because it was all over now.

Jace suddenly walked over to her and wrapped his comforting arms around her, embracing her in a secure hug. For some reason, he always seemed to know what she was thinking and how she was feeling and how to make her feel better, he was always there for her and she didn't know what she would do with out him.

Jace stepped back and looked down at her smiling.

"All better?"

Clary nodded sheepishly while Jace gave a satisfied nod and they both walked over and started eating the pancakes Jocelyn had made especially because it was Clary's first day.

The adults talked while Clary and Jace mumbled to each other while shoving pancakes in their mouths.

"I'm glad mummy and daddy said we can go to school together so you can come with me cause I don't wanna be alone," admitted Clary, looking up at Jace with adoration in her bright green eyes.

Jace looked down at Clary with his molten gold eyes and smiled at her adoring, trusting little face.

"I'm glad too, I can show you around and maybe you can meet some of my friends from school and it will be pretty cool to show you where I spend most of my time each day," Jace returned, unable to keep from smiling at her infectious grin.

...

When they eventually got to school, Clary was starting to feel nervous again and refused to let go of Jace's hand.

As they got closer to the gates, Clary could see another little girl about her age with long straight jet black hair streaming down her back and a few stray tears making their way down her face as she tugged on an older boy's hand who by all appearances could have been her twin except for the fact that he looked about three years older.

Clary felt slightly relieved that she wasn't the only one so nervous about her first day of school.

Jace looked up and saw the girl and her brother, and on instinct, started making his way over there. Obviously the girl was starting her first day too and it would be good for Clary to know someone before they actually went into class. The boy also looked like he was looking out for his sister and Jace had seen him around school a bit and knew him to be nice.

The brother and sister stopped to look at Jace and Clary and he pulled her up beside him, in front of them.

"Hi, my name is Jace and this is Clary," he said smiling, introducing themselves.

"You look like you are starting today too and it would be good for both of you to know someone before you actually go into class," he directed at the girl.

The girl abruptly wiped away the few remnants of her tears and stepped forward, eager to have new friends.

"Hi, my name is Isabelle and this is my brother Alec, he's in year 3 this year" she said proudly, obviously the more out going of the two where as Alec, although apparently older than the rest, stood back a little shyly, looking at the ground.

Clary smiled at Isabelle and threw a timid smile at Alec.

It looked like she would have some new friends to go into class with so hopefully it wouldn't be too scary when she had to leave Jace until recess when she could meet up with him again.

Jace took off in the lead, directing Isabelle and Clary to the kindergarten class rooms, Clary and Isabelle next, walking beside each other, exchanging shy smiles, and Alec trailing behind, hands in pockets, as his long legs kept up with the rest with ease.

Clary glanced around, her bright eyes lighting up excitedly at the new sights to see and things to experience.  
However, she was not so impressed when Jace had to leave her, but at least she had Isabelle now. Not that she came anywhere near close to substituting Jace, but for what it was worth, Clary liked her and thought they could be good friends.

As the day progressed, Clary tried her best, so she could show her Jace and her parents the drawings and things she made in class.  
She knew that when Jace first went into the subject training, he immediately stood out and had a reputation around the school for being one of the best, and she knew he was popular and had lots of friends.  
She hoped that she would be the best at something in one of her classes too.  
Maybe training, Maybe history, but she just had feeling it would have something to do with runes.

**End of chapter 5. Again sorry it's taken so long and I know it's not very good, but I haven't written in a year so I just need to get back into practise and remember where I was going with my story :D sorry, I haven't had a chance for my beta to read over this yet but I thought you'd want to see it, so bear with me and I promise the next chapter will be better and up sooner than this one :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it, review please :D  
p.s. what ages do you think I should do next? Random cute chapter at like 9 and eleven or go to when one of them notices the other and like … 13 and 15 or something like that? Feedback please :D**

**-The Cookie Monster.**


	6. Transition between

**I know, I know, it's been aaaaagggggeeesss and I'm very sorry but piles and piles of school work just keep getting in the way. Rather than tell you what I've had on which I know you'll skip anyways, hows a bout I just give you the chapter and you all review and tell me how wonderful I am that I finally put up another chapter deal?  
alrighty then here goes **

**Just one more thing, I can't remember where I was going with this or the background story so If I contradict myself in places, please just ignore it and adapt it to your interpretation and understanding of my story.**

**Chapter Six**

**Jace is 13 in year 7, Clary is 11, in year 5, Isabel is 11, in year 5, Alec is 14 in year 8 and Sebastian is 13 in year 7.**

Clary rolled her bright green eyes in contempt as she glared down at Jace and Kaelie from her bedroom on the second story of her house to Jace's garden next door where Jace sat on the wooden swing, Kaelie sitting delicately on his lap, her big kohl rimmed eyes staring up at Jace in an adoring fashion.

**(A/N: No, that was not a lapse in my memory, they have moved houses and now live next door to each other).**

Jace had started high school this year and had asked Kaelie out within the first week.

Clary didn't like her.

Before Kaelie had stuck her snobby little nose into the situation, Clary had been completely content with their odd little group consisting of herself, Jace, Isobel, Alec and Sebastian.

They would hang out at least one day every weekend and stick together as a group.

But ever since Kaelie had forced her way into Jace's mind, he had been spending lots of time with Kaelie, and Clary didn't like it one bit. Jace was her best friend! Not Kaelie's!

As far as Clary was concerned, Jace needed to get glasses and obviously couldn't see properly and couldn't discern for himself that Kaelie was very ugly.

She didn't wear her clothes properly, and she always had tops that were too tight and falling down. Her pants were always too tight and short as well and Clary wondered if maybe she didn't have enough money to buy anything new as she grew out of them.

Clary had also heard Jace saying to Alec and Sebastian that Kaelie turned him on, and she didn't know what that meant, but she assumed it was something horrible and wondered if his brain had perhaps been invaded by aliens and they were somehow controlling him.

Clary glanced longingly at the clock, waiting for it to hurry up.

4:25 pm.

5 more minutes of this unbearable torture and it would be over.

Yesterday afternoon Clary had wanted to ride her bike with Jace, but Kaelie wouldn't let him go so Jace had promised that he would buy her an ice-cream this afternoon at 4:30. So Clary impatiently sat at the window, waiting and waiting until it got to 4:30 so she and Jace could go and have their ice – cream.

4:26.

4:27.

4:28.

4:29.

4:29.

4:29.

4:29.

. . . why was this taking so long!

Clary put on her socks and laced up her favourite purple ox converse with orange spots and glanced at the clock one last time.

4:30! =D

With a massive grin pasted onto her face, Clary raced down the stairs, out the front door and over to Jace's house.

She raised her hand and knocked on the front door, waiting politely as her parents had told her to do, smiling when Cecily opened the front door.

"Hello Clary," smiled Cecily warmly.  
"Jace is still out the back with Kaelie," Cecily made a face, "but you can go out anyways and see if you can drag him away."

"Thank you," grinned Clary and bounced through the house, racing for the back yard.

"Jacey!" exclaimed Clary as she flung herself out the back door, the bright array of colours from the plants assaulting her senses.

"Ice- cream, ice-cream, ice-cream!" chanted Clary, not so subtly ignoring Kaelie.

Kaelie glared and turned her nose up, clasping Jace more tightly to her.

Jace looked slightly disgruntled and tried to smooth down his wild hair, scratching his neck as he did so.

"Uh Clary," began Jace, as Kaelie shot her a smug look, which Clary mirrored, knowing Jace would never blow her off.

"Do you, uh, mind if, we, maybe . . . put it off to another day?"

Clary's mouth dropped in disbelief as Kaelie's grin broadened and she wriggled herself over Jace, causing him to emit a muffled strangled sound from his throat.

Clary wondered if Kaelie was hurting him, but she didn't care. Her bottom lip was beginning to tremble and her eyes were starting to water. All she was concerned about was getting away before that stupid cow could see her cry.

How could he!

Clary spun on her heel and raced off, back into Jace's house, colliding smack bam into Cecily.

Clary lifted her watery eyes to Cecily, then abruptly threw her arms around Cecily's waist and tried not to let the torrent of tears cascade from her eyes and down her face. She hated it when she cried because her eyes went all red and her irises were green and she just looked like a depressed Christmas.

Cecily hoisted Clary up onto her hip and set her down on the kitchen bench, brushing her hair out of her forehead.

"what's wrong honey?" Cecily asked, concern echoing through her voice.

"Jace didn't want to come and get ice-cream with me and blew me off for Kaelie, then Kaelie glared at me and sat on Jace and hurt him and he still stayed with her," Clary chocked out, her tiny nose sniffling.

Cecily hugged Clary and handed her a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Boys can be stupid sometimes honey, don't worry about it, he is being very stupid and I'm not happy with him. Why don't you help me roll this into cookie shapes and put them on the tray and then we can bake them and have some instead of ice-cream, we can even have some ice-cream with it if you want as a special treat!" Cecily smiled, hugging the girl she viewed as her own daughter close to her, and then putting baking paper on the trays for Clary to put the mixture on.

Then Cecily thought back to what Clary said and her brows furrowed as she thought over what the little girl had told her.

"Honey, what did you mean when you said that Kaelie hurt Jace?" Cecily asked, a mask of confusion visible on her face.

"Oh, she wiggled and then sat down on Jace heavily and he made a kind of strangled sound, but it was kind of muffled as if he didn't want us to know she had hurt him," responded Clary vaguely, concentrating on getting the cookie dough into perfect spheres.

"Oh," said Cecily, frowning, a look of surprise briefly crossing her face.

"You just keep making those and you can be the head chef and be in charge for a minute while I just go and check on something okay?" Cecily said to Clary, who nodded happily and continued to place the cookie dough balls gently on the trays.

Clary heard the glass door to the backyard slam open, then closed, and then the gate from the Wayland's garden to the street screeched as the hinges protested as it was opened and then closed again.

The sliding glass door screeched as footsteps of two people could be heard entering.

Clary looked up and glared briefly at a red faced, messy haired Jace and then diverted her attention back to her cookie's, deciding he was not worth her time. She heard him race up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door and looked up as she finished filling the trays and used up all the dough as Cecily walked in, her face slightly pinkish too.

"Finito!" pronounced Clary as Cecily smiled at her and helped her put them in the oven, all thoughts of Jace banished from her mind.

Now all she had to do was wait for them to finish cooking and get the ice-cream out of the fridge for her snack with Cecily.

Jace put his face in his hands as the freezing cold water rushed over his skin.

It was wrong, oh he knew it was wrong. But he couldn't help thinking of Clary, even as he kissed Kaelie, even as she stirred up desires in him, it was Clary he was imagining there with him.

She was 11 for goodness sake! It was wrong. But even now, as he was standing stark naked in the freezing cold shower, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

**Okay so my last review requested I write one more chapter when they're little and then get to the stage where they are older, so this is a kind of transition chapter, Clary is still considered little, but old enough to be annoyed when someone takes away her Jace time, and Jace is transitioning from boy to teenager and experiencing conflicting emotions because a) Clary is his best friend, b) he is thinking of his best friend while kissing his girlfriend and c) Clary is 11.**

**Okay, so who wants what in the next chapter? Let me know cause I don't know where I'm going with this haha lol **

**And REVIEW! Need at least 10 reviews for another update  
have fun, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think **

**-Cookie Monster.**


	7. Something Shifted

**Okay so I'm pretty sure I thanked everybody via the email system thingy for review, but thanks to Hannah who didn't leave a return email thing, for your ideas and views and letting me know what you would like to see happen without your feedback I do not know what you want to read so thank you Also, I wrote that Jace's mum's name was Cecily in the last chapter, it was pointed out to me (correctly) that I got the names mixed up with Will Herondale's sisters name in the Infernal Devices, I apologise for that.**

Magnus is 18, Alec is 16, Jace and Sebastian are 15, Izzy and Clary are 13.

Izzy waited impatiently for Clary as she got changed in their bathroom.

Clary had just turned 13 and had finally been allowed to wear a bikini instead of a one piece swim suit with boardies and a T-shirt over top.. (Of course this was due to Izzy's constant persuasion techniques being used on Jocelyn.)

Jocelyn hadn't been particularly happy about this as Clary had grown up a lot more quickly than a lot of the other girls her age and though she was thirteen, she could pass for fifteen, and Jocelyn was not happy about her baby girl looking older than she was, or participating in "frivolous activity" as she would put it, much to the annoyance of Clary.

Izzy had ignored Clary and Jocelyn's complaints and dragged her into a dozen surf shops before deciding on a bikini that looked almost the same as all the other as far as Clary was concerned. Although she did have to admit that it wasn't quite as skimpy as a lot of the others had been.

It fully covered her where she wanted to be cover, and wasn't too stingy on the amount of material used to make it, but it showed off a lot of skin compared to what Clary was used to wearing and she felt a little unsure and self-conscious in it. It was a rich beautiful black material with thin gold swirling designs scattered over the material, representing runes of joyfulness and beauty.

Clary finally emerged and Izzy eyed her over with a cocky smile of satisfaction, pleased with her choice.

Clary's tousled curly hair sat in gentle waves falling enticingly over the expanse of skin on display and Izzy knew that Jace would have trouble containing his emotions. Not either Clary or Jace knew that Izzy knew that Jace liked Clary; Clary didn't know Jace liked Clary, as a matter of fact, neither did anyone else. But Izzy was perceptive and she knew a whipped boy when she saw one. And Jace was whipped.

It was her personal mission to get Jace to finally give in to his building emotions and get with Clary.

Izzy was suspicious that Clary liked Jace back, but it was more of a subconscious thing and she wasn't quite ready to admit it. Yet. So Izzy didn't push it. Yet.

"What?" asked Clary nervously, unaware to all the speculation running through Isabel's mind.

"Nothing," murmured Izzy, non-committedly, and passed Clary short summer dress that reached halfway down her calves to slip over her swimmers until they reached the beach.

Clary thankfully slipped it over her head, unaware that Izzy knew that was exactly the type of thing that turned Jace on.

Izzy grinned evilly to herself and grabbed Clary's hand, laughing as they raced downstairs to get in the car with Alec, Magnus (Alec's boyfriend who is 18), Jace and Sebastian.

Alec tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel of the car waiting for his sister and Clary to get there so they could leave.

"Chill babe, they'll be here in a minute," Magnus said, stroking Alec's knee, stopping when it just earned him a glare from his boyfriend.

Sebastian and Jace chattered animatedly in the back of the 7 seater car, waiting for Izzy and Clary to hurry up their asses and get down here.

Jace looked up as he heard the front door of the Lightwood's house slam closed and his breath caught in his through as his eyes slid past Isabel and he spied Clary running towards the car, her long lean porcelain legs summoning his eyes, enticing them upwards until they reached the hem of the short summer dress that billowed around her figure.

Jace was so drawn the vision of beauty that he failed to notice Isabel smirk conspiratorially when she caught him staring.

His stomach did a back flip and he took a few breaths to calm himself down.

Sebastian looked up when Jace paused in conversation and let out a low whistle.

"Wow, dude, that is totally not Clary," he muttered to Jace, his voice matching the pitch of his whistle.

Jace felt anger rise like bile up his throat and swallowed, forcing it back down again.

None knew he liked Clary so he couldn't blame Sebastian for stating the truth.

It didn't mean he didn't feel like punching him though.

"Sorry we took so long" chirped Clary as she slide into the car beside Jace, her leg pressing up against his, her bare skin grazing the skin on his legs where his board shorts had sidled up as he slide over to make room for her.

Jace's heart was pacing faster and faster in his chest and he took deep breaths that he hoped weren't too noticeable.

This was going to be a long car ride.

…

Clary.

When we got to the beach after the immeasurably long car ride, everyone hopped out of the car and my eyes followed Jace as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off over his head exposing an expanse of a toned, perfectly sculptured, 8 pack covered stomach, golden entrancing skin and broad strong shoulders.

I felt myself drawn to him, and shook my head, as if trying to shake the thoughts away. Where were they coming from? He was my best friend, not my boyfriend!

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Izzy, Seb, Alec and Magnus; but Jace and I had been together the longest and we were inseparable, no one else compared to him.

I sighed and tried to hold back the flood of fantasies as they swirled around and struggled to control my brain.

Shaking my head, I grabbed the bottom of my dress and yanked it off, eager to get in the water and not waste the time we had on this perfect beautiful day.

…

Jace.

Laughing, I pushed Sebastian over in the sand near where Alec and Magnus were reclining on the preposterous deck chairs they had brought to sun bake on, and Izzy was busy lugging all her junk like sun tanning oil down to the sand from the car.

Seb sat up and spat out a mouthful of sand, a look of distaste prominent on his face and I couldn't keep from chuckling at his expression as a sat.

He stood up and a heap of sand fell in a torrent down his legs and out of his shorts as he glared at me before heading off to the water to get rid of the same that had taken up residence in his pants.

I looked to see what Clary was doing and realised my mistake as I saw her fling her dress off over her head, leaving her standing there in just a bikini, nothing more.

My mouth went dry and I was hopeful no one was looking at my eyes at that particular point in time as I'm pretty sure my pupils were more than twice the size of normal.

I let out a breathe I wasn't aware that I had been holding and tried to stop my eyes from gliding over the perfectly flat stomach and the massive amount of skin available for my eyes to see.

I knew I was being a pig, but I couldn't help it.

Most shadow hunter females had muscles from training, but Clary was different. She was strong and resilient, but with lean muscles instead of bulk, and in a feminine graceful way. She was more like a ballet dancer. Strong and beautiful. My queen of beauty, grace and strength.

I huddled my shoulders over my body and tried to hide what she was doing to me. My stomach clenched, and a white hot fire burned brightly in the pit of my stomach, not willing to be put out easily.

Somehow I had to make it from here to the cold, concealing water without anyone paying much attention to my lower half.

A smiled as a light bulb struck my brain (metaphorically) and jumped up to put my plan into action immediately. The less time out of the water, the better.

I raced over to Clary, who was standing awkwardly near her towel, picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, grinning at her look of surprised and I raced down to the water. I felt as my nerves go on hyper alert as all of that skin pressed against mine and I struggled to contain the tremor that threaded to give me away.

"You're not getting out of it that easily princess," I smirked as I splashed into the freezing water and Clary kicked and screamed, laughing all the while as I threw her into the icy sea.

"Jace!" she spluttered accusingly as she laughed and surface. I grinned at her and laughed. I loved the way she said my name. The way her lips formed the letters so delicately and entrancingly.

"that's my name, don't wear it out," I smirked at her as she made her way over to me, water droplets trailing rivulets down her body, drawing my willing eyes.

She smacked me on the chest and grinned up at me, her checks bright red, and I knew she had caught me looking. Putting on a cocky grin, I ran my hand down my body and winked at her.

"Is this what you want? Generally people don't slap what they are trying to obtain," I grinned cheekily and smirked as her cheeks burnt brighter. It made her look beautiful.

I glanced back to the shore and caught a glimpse of Izzy forcing Seb to cover her with sun tanning oil and then darted my eyes to the large rock a few metres away from where we were swimming.

I looked at Clary, then looked at the rock, then back at Clary and smiled as she nodded and we made our way over to the rock to charter the unknown territory.

(Here is a link to picture of the beach, cause I suck at describing so you can just look instead as they say, a picture tells a thousand words … and if you don't look I will slap you! I expect you all to comment on the picture (at least the first one, though if you're looking at the you may as well look at the second) when you review so I know you looked at it

**./2012/03/phi_phi_?w=545**

**.com/display_pic_with_logo/453007/453007,1310324751, )**

She swam with smooth kicks of her long strong legs over to the rock and as I looked at her I felt the lyrics of a song pop into my head.

(listen to it! It's called she (for liz) by parachute and I heard it about 30 seconds ago and liked it and decided to put it in my story  
.com/watch?v=xzoI-W2Mrso )

_She, she is the words that I can't find,  
How is the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive,  
And I couldn't speak,  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or her mine._

I swam over to her, the lyrics resounding through my head. She turned in surprise as my silent form slid up close behind her, her back pressed against the soft moss covered rock wall behind her. I knew this was it. Once I went through with things, things could never go back to how they used to be.

The grin and silly retort faded from her lips as she caught the expression on my face, the expression of openness and honesty, my eyes full, pulsing with emotions writhing inside of me, dying to get out. My eyes were dark and intense.

The breathe caught in her throat as she gazed up at me and I opened my mouth to softly whisper words of want and need, to ask her to be mine, to tell her the way I had felt for so long; to show her the intensity of my emotions.

My voice low and husky, I uttered the words in near a whisper, love and longingness tugging at my heart.

"You, you are the words that I can't find,  
How is the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive,  
And I can barely speak,  
I can't breathe to save my life,  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships,  
This time it's it,  
I'll drown or make you mine,"

Her gaze darkened and I felt my heart tug inside my chest as I watched the water drip gently over her tiny form, making seem fey, magical, too good to be human, and definitely too good for me. But I am selfish, and filled with desire, I don't care, I just want her.

I lowered my face to hers and slid my arms, gently, oh so gently and slowly around her waist. Her face tilted up to meet mine and I felt her breathe brush over my lips, making me tremble.

I inched forward and closed the gap, my lips grazed against hers, her soft body moulding itself it mine, her lips responded eagerly, making the tight coil of want and desire return stronger and more commanding, low in my stomach.

Something shifted and I knew things could never go back to what they were.

…

**Okay, finally the next chapter is up  
what do you think?  
Is this what you want? No? Yes?  
Let me know what you want so I can write it into my story any ideas are appreciated just tell me what you think **

**10 reviews = update of next chapter  
less than 10 = hiatus of story,  
your choice,  
it's a harsh world with harsh consquenses, be ready to face the chase.**

**Haha sorry, that was a bit random, I'm in a weird mood **

**Anyways, let me know  
-Cookiemonster.**


	8. I will get my revenge

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed it is you who keep me going Sorry it took so long to update, life's been hectic, but rather than tell you about it, I'll just give you the story  
Just to clarify, Jace is not still with Kaelie in the last chapter, sorry I forgot to mention it … actually I forgot about her altogether and didn't think of it until someone asked in a review so for convenience he dumped her when he realised he started liking Clary because he's nice and didn't want to string her along.**

**To amnj89: I cannot put a lemon in here because the story is only rated T, but thank you for your imput **

**To Hannah: That's fine that you don't have an account, I appreciate that you still send me reviews anyways Thank you so much for your praise haha wow it's great you love the song! I'd actually never heard it before until while I was actually writing the chapter and just decided to add it in  
_**

…

_Recap:_

_J Pov  
I lowered my face to hers and slid my arms, gently, oh so gently and slowly around her waist. Her face tilted up to meet mine and I felt her breathe brush over my lips, making me tremble._

_I inched forward and closed the gap, my lips grazed against hers, her soft body moulding itself it mine, her lips responded eagerly, making the tight coil of want and desire return stronger and more commanding, low in my stomach._

_Something_ _shifted and I knew things could never go back to what they were._

…

I ran my hands up Clary's sides and smiled as I felt her shiver in my arms. Her arms snaked up my bare skin leaving a trail of fire as they worked their way towards the back of my neck, grasping my hair tightly and pulling me impossibly closer.

I struggled vehemently to repress the shudder that my body threatened to expose, and kissed Clary heatedly. Kaelie had never made me feel like this before. Ever. In fact, no one had made me feel like this before.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against Clary's, her vibrant green eyes, staring feverishly up at me, a cheeky *cough seductive cough* causing the sides to quirk up adorably. We were both breathing somewhat more heavily than usual and allowed a blissful smile to grace my face in place of the usual smirk.

"Jace", she murmured breathlessly, her breath rushing over me. I was unable to prevent the shiver from racing excitedly along my spine.

"Clary," I repeated back, grinning at her happily and decided to take my chances now while the odds were in my favour and before I chickened out.

"YouAreReallyGreatAndAmazingA ndWonderfulAndTheGreatestBes tFriendInTheWorldAndIWasJust WonderingIfMaybeYouMightWant ToPossiblyBeMyGirlfriend?" I breathed everything out in a garbled rush and mentally face palmed when I realised how stupid that was because I would have to repeat it now, and how insecure it sounded. Which was stupid because this was me we're talking about. Jace Deadliest-Lure-Known-To-All-Female-Kind Wayland.

**(A/N: Can't remember what I said Jace's last name was but if they ever refer to each other by last names, Wayland just sounds hot. So that's my reasoning ;) )**

Clary blinked a few times in confusion and I swear my heart stopped beating for a few seconds before painfully restarting as I opened my mouth for attempt two at my suicide plan.  
"Be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to" whispered Clary and I felt myself let out a gush of air that I didn't realise I had been holding and a massive smile split my face.

Clary raised her mouth back to mine and I needed no more persuasion.

I rested my hands on the small of Clary's back as I attached my mouth to hers. She ghosted her fingers, lighter than air, down over my shoulders, over my pecs, over my abs and belly button and it was driving me insane. The white fire in my lower abdomen was growing restless and a low growl managed to work its way up my throat, against my protests.

I felt Clary smile at the noise I had made and if it wasn't for the fact that I was waaayyyyyy too distracted by her right now, I probably would have been red as a tomato. I wanted payback.

I would get my revenge.

… But not right now. Although she didn't look or act like it, I had to remember that Clary was still 13. Yeah, it was different in the shadow hunter world because we grew up so quickly; but I still didn't want to scar her, or make her feel like she had to do anything she didn't want to or wasn't ready to.

For now I would just cherish the fact that Clary was mine, and I would never let her go. Not if I was offered a million dollars. Not if I was offered a Gibson guitar. Not if I was offered presidencyshipness. Not even if I was offered a blue unicorn for a pet with a matching onsie! Now that's saying something!  
So, _just_ in case you didn't catch that the first time... would I let her go? Never.

…

**I'm sorry that it's so short! Don't kill me! Also it's been so long since I've had a chance to look at this, I can't remember where I was going with the story, so if you have any plot ideas and even just for the next chapter ideas, please please please review or PM me and let me know!  
Reviews = love and = writing and writing = happy readers and happy readers = reviews. Constructive criticism, ideas, fan mail, anything at all, please review! **

**-The Cookie Monster.**


	9. First Date

**Thanks guys for all the reviews, even the anonymous ones, I appreciate it so much, and it is what keeps me writing Just one thing I find a little sad though; I currently have 132 followers for this story and I received no more than 15 reviews for the last chapter. Please review, even if it is constructive criticism. Tell me what I can do to make my story better so you want to read it! Though I do understand that part of it is my fault because I have not updated this story in so long, so I understand the consequences of that, and thank you to the people who did review Okay, I don't know where I'm going with this story so PLEASE review, and tell me what you want to happen, even chapter by chapter or just one specific thing you want me to add!**

**The idea for this chapter from from uhmchelsea. Many thanks :)**

_**Irony of the week: **_**Okay so no guys like ever like me right? So twice within two weeks, two guys ask me out (neither that I think of like that). The irony? They both have the same name just with different spelling O.o**

….

Magnus is 18, Alec is 16, Jace and Sebastian are 15, Izzy and Clary are 13.

First date – (did that make anyone else think of the song by Blink 182?)

Clary.

I stared incredulously at the girl looking back at me in the mirror as Izzy's hands fluttered around my hair tucking, tucking bits here and there into the elaborate weave that she had created.

She and I shared similarities, skin colour, hair, size and stature, but that would be about all. She possessed and essence of beauty and grace, something I lacked, and the flawless pale skin offset by the flaming red hair and black and gold rimmed eyes made her look like some unearthly magical being.

She was wearing a flowing dress of autumn leaves (metaphorically people), a blend or oranges, reds and golds that was strapless, and reached just above the knee.

"So, what do you think?" Izzy petitioned eagerly, her hands desperately trying to stay still at her sides.

"You're amazing Izzy," I breathed, still taking in the wonder that was somehow me.

Izzy just smirked. "You can thank me later, right now; you have a date to be going on".

I couldn't help the little grin that seeped its way up onto my face as I made my way to the door and smiled at her in thanks as I passed through the frame. My hands quivered nervously as I made my way down the stairs and to the lounge room where Alec, Magnus and Jace were all intensely caught up in the Assassin's Creed.

I cleared my throat slightly, amused at their intent focus on the game. Alec and Magus kept pressing buttons wildly, their gaze fixated on the screen.

Jace, however, whipped his head around and looked at me attentively. I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen fractionally before they returned to their usual size and a cocky grin appearing on his face, triggering a red tint to rise to my cheeks.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he walked over to me, standing extremely close. "You look beautiful by the way," he whispered in a low voice in my ear and I struggled to prevent a shiver from visibly running through my body.

I nod and smile, trying to pretend that didn't affect me. Grabbing Jace's hand, I pulled him out the door, waving at Alec, Magnus and Izzy who has joined them, promising to be back at a reasonable time. Convenient that Jace and I were sleeping there tonight, yes?

Jace chuckles at my eagerness as we fall out the door and rights himself, grabbing my hand as we dawdle up the street.

"So, where to Mr Wayland?" I question, a posh British accent accompanying my tone.

"Ah, my lady, way away we travel to a food court of the very finest, that of king Taki's realm," he smirked, imitating my manner.

I laughed and we chattered about everything and nothing as we made our way to Taki's.

….

"What do you want for desert? Jace asked, reclining back against the leather chairs we were lounging on.

I just raised my eye brow in the ultimate you're-kidding-me-right? look.

"Riiiiiiggggghhhhhttt," Jace rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Gosh, he's such a derp sometimes.

"How could I not know?" he smirked and got up to pay the bill.

We had already argued to who was paying the bill and unfortunately he won, but don't you worry, I would get him back sometime! *waves fist in rage*

I raced Jace down the street, laughing as he leapt over a cat that was in his way to gain advantage over me.

Jace made it to the ice-cream parlour before me and by the time I got there he had already ordered and paid.

I glowered at him as I caught my breathe and he just laughed at me as I weakly hit him on the arm.

"'Ere ya go you two lovebirds, a lovely evening eh?" Out bustled an old Italian man with a cone in each hand.

"'Ere you go, lovely," he grinned sweetly at me and I couldn't help but grin back as he passed me the waffle cone with two scoops of cookies and cream ice cream with rainbow sprinkles onto.

"Thank you very much," I smiled shyly at him and grabbed Jace's hand with my free un-ice-cream-holding hand.

The man then passed Jace his waffle cone of chocolate and spearmint. "You're a lucky young man, treat 'er well lad, I'm sure you two will have a good night," he winked at Jace, nodding towards me before bustling back inside the shop.

I giggled at Jace and pulled him along to a park bench on the side walk. I sat down and Jace sat down close beside, our legs resting against each other.

Jace offered me his ice-cream and I ran my tongue around the ice-cream, savouring the delicious creamy taste. "Mmmm".

I let my head fall back in ecstasy and smiled as I heard Jace snickering at my response. I opened my eyes and smiled at him … but then he leaned over to taste my ice-cream.

"Uh-uh, no way Wayland, this is my ice-cream," I cautioned, moving my ice-cream away from him. He knows how possessive I get over cookies and cream ice-cream. Or just cookies in general.

"Hey! I just gave you some of mine!" He whined in the most adorable voice ever, but I would not break.

"Yeah, and that was sweet, but it's not _cookies and cream_ ice-cream now, is it?"

He reached over further as I scrambled further back up the seat in an attempt to get away from him and save my ice-cream.

The result?

Ice-cream on both our faces and giggles erupting from my lips.

Jace chuckled at me, then leaned forward, his eyes darkening significantly.

I gulped, and closed my eyes in anticipation. … and opened then again when I felt a tongue on my cheek licking off the ice-cream.

"Jace!" I said indignantly, then leaned forward and lick the ice-cream off his cheek and he chuckled at my hypocriticalness… until I licked the ice-cream down to the corner of his mouth, and made my way down his jaw.

I was reward with the sharp intake of breath by Jace before he brought my head back up to meet his and kissed my squarely on the lips.

I felt pterodactyls having a disco party in my chest and smiled because I was the luckiest girl in the world.

With that I pulled away and grinned at him.

"You owe me another ice-cream Wayland."

…

**Ta da! What did you think? :) Sorry if it is a bit OOC, I just haven't had much time and thought I should try and get at least this chapter up! Let me know what you think, constructive criticism welcome. Didn't have time to edit this, just wanted to get it up for you guys. Got the next chapter planned thanks to anonymous-storyline (I think, I apologise if I got that incorrect) but after that I have no plan so please PM me or review me with ideas for what you want to read! A whole chapter, a fragment of a chapter, a whole plot line! Whatever you want, just anything! **

**-The Cookie Monster! **


End file.
